De la A a la Z
by xDai
Summary: Pequeños historias, pedazos de vida Mio/Ritsu.


WARNING! K-on no es mio, no lo será es de un señor japonés el cual no recuerdo su nombre muy bien (Kakifki?). ah! Este fic es yuri si no te gusta no hagas mala sangre y yo tampoco lo haré ¿quedamos?.

* * *

**_Abrazo_**

Ritsu nunca pensó que despertar entre sus brazos era mil veces mejor que molestarla.

**_Bolsillo_**

A Mio le gustaba cuando Ritsu la tomaba de la mano y la escondía en su bolsillo junto a la de ella.

**_Caricia_**

Su piel entera se agitaba, era suave al tacto, no importaba las veces o lo mucho que habían avanzado en su relación ella siempre se estremecía con sus caricias.

"Mio es genial" pensó.

**_Desnudo_**

Mio, te lo diré de la manera mas delicada posible

-Quítate de una vez esa ropa quiero ver tus bub…

Ritsu no acabo, Mio no la dejo, aunque al final, accedió a la petición.

**_Espalda_**

- ¡Escucha Mio! Hasta el día en que encuentres al hombre de tu vida veras mi espalda andar delante de ti, protegiéndote.

- No quiero otra espalda que no sea la tuya- dijo Mio, eso si, muy despacio.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No, nada.

**_Fuerte_**

- ¡Me haré fuerte y seré capaz de defendernos de todo Mio!

- No lo digas con lágrimas en los ojos, idiota.

**_Gradual_**

Las cosas con Mio fueron graduales, curiosidad, interés, cariño, amistad, hermandad, gusto, necesidad, amor… Ritsu la mira y sonríe tontamente le gusta hasta donde ah llegado.

**_Hermano_**

- Mio nee-san, Ritsu nee- chan

-¿Mnn?

- Ustedes dos…. ¿están de novias verdad?

Mio se cayo de su silla y Ritsu se atoro con sus papitas

-¿es eso un si?

**_Juego_**

En ese momento Ritsu pensó que era un juego, Que Yui, Mugi, incluso Azuza saldrían de alguna parte del salón de música y reirían fuertemente festejando la broma, pero cuando miró a Mio, en especial a sus ojos supo que nadie saldría a sorprenderla eso no era un juego, para nada.

**_Karui Ongaku_**

La época del club de música fue la mas feliz Ritsu se percato de sus sentimientos y Mio fue correspondida con tanta intensidad que no se lo podía creer. Claro, también fue bueno por la música.

**_Lugar_**

- Mi lugar es tu lado, Mio… vayas a donde vayas, pase lo que pase yo te seguiré.

- Solo voy al baño, idiota.

**_Lluvia_**

- Ese día llovía copiosamente y esperaban en una parada de autobús un transporte que las llevara a sus casas. Un silencio incomodo se había apoderado de las dos desde que Ritsu en un "descuido", había ido un poco lejos, para ser mas específicos debajo de la camisa de Mio. Las dos se miraban de reojo y para sorpresa incluso de ella misma hablo Mio:

- ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? No hay nadie…

-Quiero si tú quieres…

- Si quiero

**_Música_**

La música de Mio es suave y elegante

La música de Ritsu es fuerte y vital

-¿Somos como Batman y Robin? ¿No?

- Idiota

**_Navidad_**

Fue el día de navidad cuando Mio abrazo a Ritsu y Ritsu se descubrió oliendo el aroma del cabello de Mio

- Fresa…

**_Obvio_**

Era obvio Mio escribía esas edulcorantes y sacarificadas canciones para alguien especial era obvio para todos, lo que no era obvio era el destinatario solo Mio y Mugi lo sabían, Mio por ser la autora, obviamente y Mugi obviamente por su especie de radar Yuri.

**_Puzzle_**

Mio es como un puzzle y Ritsu se ha dedicado a armar las piezas desde su niñez, aun le faltan muchas pero es divertido armarlas y descubrir cosas nuevas:

- Te amo- susurra Mio por primera vez

¡Hey, esa es nueva!

**_Querer_**

Mio quiere a su papá, a su mamá, a Yui, a Mugi, a Azuza, a Nodoka y tambien a Ui.

- ¿Y a mi, Mio?

Bueno, por Ritsu, digamos que es amor.

**_Raro_**

- ¿Nuestra amor es raro?

- Lo es Ritsu, lo es.

- Me gusta lo raro entonces.

- A mi también.

_**Susurro**_

- Mio. ¡no digas cosas sucias!

-Callate y besame

**_Tabú_**

Esta noche cometeremos tabú Mio…

¿Conoces esa palabra?

¡No arruines el ambiente!

Debiste haberlo dicho la primera vez que lo hicimos.

¡Ah! ¡Cierto!

**Universidad**

Las 4 habían decidido ir a la misma universidad y Azuza las alcanzaría al año siguiente.

Mio y Ritsu habían decidido vivir juntas.

**_Video_**

Mio. ¿nos grabamos?

**_Yo_**

¿Cuando deje de ser yo para ser tú y para pasar a nosotras?

**_Zombis_**

Mio odiaba las películas de zombis, simplemente le son insoportables, aunque debía admitir que le había agarrado el gusto a verlas con Ritsu ¿Por qué? Porque Ritsu la abrazaba y la protegía y bueno, también aprovechaba para besarla, nunca acaban de ver la película Mio tiene sospechas de que la película que Ritsu trae siempre es la misma.

* * *

Gracias por leer, y si tienes algo que decir pues… deja un comentario!

Una cosa mas! Esta manera escribir fics no es nueva ni nada, pero quiero admitir que la idea se me ocurrió después de leer un fic de un autor que escribe en ingles llamado Raistorm, (muy bueno, si pueden entender ingles se los recomiendo)


End file.
